Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 45$, $ JK = 2x + 6$, and $ KL = 2x + 7$, Find $KL$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 6} + {2x + 7} = {45}$ Combine like terms: $ 4x + 13 = {45}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 4x = 32$ Divide both sides by $4$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 2({8}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {KL = 16 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 23}$